Hiei and Yukina
by HieiYYH
Summary: Now that Yukina knows the truth about their relationship, can Hiei handle it?
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of "Hiei's Sick!" as requested by my loyal fan, Jessica. It'll make more sense if you read that story first but I tried to write it out as best as I could so not everyone would need context. That story is only 10 chapters so why not swing by and read that one too?

* * *

"Did you know, Botan?" Yukina asked as Botan entered Genkai's temple.

"Know what dear?" she asked, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"That Hiei was my brother?" she clarified.

Botan looked at her, alarmed. "Well, uh, no dear, I didn't. Is that why you hugged him before?" She tried to backtrack as far as she could. _Hiei's going to kill me if I confess I've known all along!_ She thought.

Yukina said, "Before the black blood poisoning I suspected he was the brother I've been looking for. I knew for sure while I was healing him."

"Oh?" she asked, "Well why didn't you say anything? Does Hiei even know he has a sister?"

"He insisted that he didn't have a family when I told him," Yukina said sadly, "but I know it's him. I've read about black blood poisoning before and you need someone in your family to put their energy in you in order to heal. We also have the exact same bone marrow. That can't be a coincidence, right Botan?"

 _What am I supposed to say to that?_ Botan thought nervously. "Talk to him!" She insisted, "Make sure you're heard." _He always pays attention to you, you just don't realize it,_ she thought, wanting to say it out loud.

Yukina explained, "That's why I asked everyone to come to this party. I feel like Hiei would never show up if I only invited him and even now it's only 50/50. I hope he comes."

* * *

"I got a message in the mail earlier," Mukuro said from her seat as Hiei entered the room.

"That's nice," he replied sarcastically as he sat down and put his feet up across from her.

She replied, "It says Yukina's invited you to Genkai's temple and everyone else you know is going to be there." She opened up the written invitation and showed him.

Hiei said, "I'm not going. I've spent enough time in human world this year as it is."

"Did you even thank her?" Mukuro asked, folding the letter up, "She didn't have to save you, you know. Without her you'd be stuck there forever."

"She thinks I'm her brother," he confessed.

"She's not wrong. Why don't you go?"

"I don't want to."

"Alright then, don't," she said, "if you stay here we're sparing."

He smiled and replied, "Very well."

* * *

After the party at Genkai's, Kurama stayed behind to help everyone clean up. His mom went on a trip with his stepdad so it wasn't like anyone was expecting him home soon anyway. He looked over and saw Yukina looking sadly at all of the dirty dishes. "Yukina, I can do the dishes if you want," he said.

"It's not the dishes," she confessed, "did you know Hiei's my brother?"

Kurama froze and lied, "No." _Did Hiei finally tell her the truth when he was here 6 months ago recovering?_ he thought.

"I invited him hoping he'd show up so I can talk to him about that," she explained, "he never said I was his sister but I know about black blood poisoning."

 _So he didn't say anything,_ Kurama thought, _she figured it out all on her own. Interesting. I never saw that angle._ "Since he didn't come here, why don't you go to him?" he asked.

Yukina perked up, looked over at him, and asked, "Where in demon world does he live?"

"In Mukuro's moving centipede," he explained, "it's hard to miss even if you can't pinpoint the exact location."

"Thanks so much Kurama!" she said happily. _If Hiei won't come to me, I'll go to him!_ She thought.

* * *

Kurama was right, finding a giant moving centipede really wasn't as hard as it might have sounded for Yukina. The guard in the front told her Hiei was in a recovery room wrapping his injuries from Mukuro. He was just finished up, facing away from the door in a small room, when she entered. "Hiei," she said. His body stiffened.

Hiei quickly turned around and asked, "Why are you here?" She examined his injuries. His arms were cut up and he had a bruise on his face. His clothing was clearly hiding other injuries she couldn't see.

"Can't a sister visit her brother?" she asked, walking into the room.

"Don't call me that," he said hastily.

"It's the truth, Hiei!" she shouted, "I'm not an idiot. I can see the truth."

Hiei replied, "You can think whatever you want."

Yukina thought, _I didn't want to do this._ She extended her hand and said, "I want my necklace back, Hiei."

His eyes widened in shock. Ever since he had returned to demon world he had worn both at the same time. He had both of them on right at the moment. _If I give this back to her she'll be able to find the one I own on my neck right now,_ he thought as he reached around his neck to grab the chain. Hiei walked over and handed her necklace back to her.

She put it on and felt the energy of her brother's necklace around Hiei's neck. "You're hiding it," she said, "but it's definetly you. You're wearing my brother's necklace. You're him."

"Why do you want a brother so bad?" Hiei asked.

"Why don't you want a sister?" she asked nervously.

"Right after I was born that whole race left me for dead despite our mother's pleas," he replied coldly, "what do you think? The only reason you want a brother is to kill them off for you, remember?" He thought back to the day where she gave him her necklace when the portal was opening. Yukina clearly wanted him to kill off all of the ice maidens.

 _I did say that to him,_ she thought, _but that wasn't the only reason I want a brother._ She said, "That's not the only reason, Hiei. I don't know who our father is, or was. Our mother killed herself years ago, we were the only children she ever had. You're the only family I have left, can't you see that?" Just mentioned what she had been feeling forever made her eyes started to well up with tears.

Hiei thought, _Why now? After all of this time, confess this?_ "Like I said," he replied, "think whatever you want about me." He walked away and out of the room.

"Fine then!" Yukina shouted, "You'll never see me again!" She let a lone tear fall as he walked away from her without stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey baby, how's it going? Uh, Yukina," Kuwabara said as he stopped in the front door of the temple, "why are you covered in talasman cards?" He looked at her dress and saw she was covered in them from head to toe.

She replied, "So Hiei can't see me with his jagan eye. If we wants to see me he'll have to come in person."

Kuwabara looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "Why is Hiei watching you?"

"He's my brother," she said, "and if he has been watching me he'll get a headache if he tries now."

"He's your brother!" Kuwabara shouted, "Are you sure about that? How do you know?"

Yukina replied, "I've known for a while now. He's so strange, maybe you can tell me more about him."

"Uh," Kuwabara said awkwardly, "I don't know much about him. Urameshi knew him before I did and Hiei's always with Kurama whenever he's not with us or Mukuro. Either one of them would know more."

"Thanks Kazuma!" Yukina smiled.

* * *

"Dammit," Hiei complained, holding his head from the pain.

Mukuro asked, "What's wrong with you now?"

"I can't see Yukina," he explained as he leaned back in his chair. He covered his jagan back up so his headache would go away.

"Your third eye has faults?" she asked slyly.

"She must be wearing talasman cards," he replied, "I had no idea she could be so petty. As long as she's not in danger, which there isn't any in human world, she'll be fine. I have no need to to watch over her anymore."

Mukuro said, "If you're going to lie to yourself try being better at it."

"Hn."

* * *

"Yukina?" Yusuke asked as he opened his front door, "What are you doing here, and what are you wearing?" He examined her carefully.

"Can you tell me about Hiei?" she asked, "I know he's my brother but he won't accept it for some reason. I was hoping you could tell me more about him."

"You know he's your brother?" Yusuke asked nervously, "How did that happen?"

"You mean you knew?" Yukina asked.

Yusuke said, "No, no, I'm surprised you finally found your long lost brother, and that it's him. It's really him? Why don't you come inside?" He pulled her inside and shut the door.

Yukina asked, "What can you tell me about Hiei? Kazuma said you've known him longer than him."

"Yeah," he replied, "the most I know about him is that he's mysterious. He was part of my first case of being a spirit detective."

"What did he do?" Yukina asked. Yusuke walked her to the living room and they sat on the couch next to each other.

He explained, "He stole one of the artifacts of darkness and tried to take over human world with Kurama and some other guy."

"What?!" she asked, horrified.

 _Oh no,_ Yusuke thought, _Hiei's not going to like that I told her that. Quick, think of something!_ "He's good now," he replied, "don't worry about him. What I do know is that under that tough exterior he's really a little softie and will come through if we need it."

Yukina looked defeated and asked, "You don't know anything about him?"

"You should try Kurama," he replied, "he's known him a lot longer than I have and they seem to respect each other more than anyone else."

* * *

"Yukina?" Kurama asked, puzzled by her appearance, "I take it going to Mukuro didn't go well. Come in." He let her in and they sat in the living room.

She explained, "Hiei doesn't seem to want a sister. I think I sort of understand, I am the same race that left him for dead. What can you tell me about Hiei? Urameshi and Kazuma told me you're the one that's known him the longest."

He paused, then answered, "That is true. Yukina, I believe you deserve to know the full truth. I've known Hiei was your brother for years."

Startled, she asked, "What?"

"When we first met he was desperately looking for you," Kurama explained, "we fought a demon that eats others to gain strength and he was worried you were eaten by him."

"He's known who I was for years?" Yukina asked, "He was trying to find me? I don't understand." _All this time he knew, but he said nothing?_ She thought sadly. Maybe he really didn't want a sister after all.

Kurama explained, "I tried to ask about his motivations for not telling you the truth. He said he wanted you to be happy. I tried to tell him you would be happier knowing who your brother is but he insisted it was how he wanted things. Hiei's quite a complex puzzle."

"He wants me to be happy?" she asked, "How would I be happier not knowing who he is?"

"I'm not sure," he confessed, "what I do know is that he got the jagan for multiple reasons. I don't know all of them, but one of them was to watch over you once he found you."

"Good," she replied, "then he'll get a headache now when he wants to see me."

Kurama looked at her and smiled awkwardly as she looked away from him. _Not the reaction I was expecting,_ he thought, _things must have been worse than I thought._ "Well," he started, "something I've always noticed about Hiei is that he hardly builds alliances with anyone and tries not to show that he cares about anyone or anything. Perhaps he sees you as a weakness he doesn't want exposed."

"He built an alliance with you, and Kazuma and the others," she pointed out.

"He confessed to me that he only made an alliance with me to begin with was so I wouldn't try to fight him," he replied, "truthfully fighting someone for no reason never sat well with me but at the time he didn't know that."

Yukina thought for a moment and asked, "What about before you? Did he have any friends before you?"

"I don't know," Kurama answered, "I believe he didn't. I had heard of his murderous ways when I was Yoko Kurama before. He was quite brutal, even while being such a young age. Like I said, he most likely views having someone like a sister as a weakness. I know at first he believed having friends were a weakness."

"Thank you Kurama," she said as she stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei scanned for his sister within the trees of Genkai's estate in human world. Another headache was coming over him as he tried not to use his jagan eye. He finally spotted the temple and ran into it. Yukina was walking through a side door from outside. "Hiei?" she asked as their eyes met.

"Would you take those things off of you?" Hiei demanded, "They're giving me a headache."

She replied, "It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting for you to come here for days. I'll only take them off if you talk to me."

Hiei's eye twitched as he asked, "About what?"

"Kurama told me everything," she said sadly, "that you knew who I was years ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

 _I will torcher him to death,_ Hiei thought. "I'll answer when you get rid of the talasman cards," he replied as he looked at how ridiculous she looked.

She looked at him and said, "Come on, you're staying by my side." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her bedroom.

Without objecting he went into her room with her. He turned around as she changed out of the dress with all of the cards on it and into her old kimono. Hiei asked, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I asked first."

He turned around to face her and said, "I was sure you wouldn't want a brother like me. I'm _still_ sure of it. No one wants someone like me in their lives. If you knew the truth-"

"Kurama told me," she interupted, "he said you were very murderous in the past, which does bother me. Why did you feel the need to be so violent?" He stayed silent. "Hiei, please say something."

"You wouldn't understand," he answered.

Yukina said, "Kurama also told me you most likely didn't have any friends before meeting him. Is that true?"

"I never said that," he said, "but he's not wrong."

"We're more alike than you realize, Hiei," she said, "listen."

* * *

Our mother killed herself when I was still very young. What I do remember of her is that she'd cry on a regular basis. None of the other ice maidens wanted to go near her. That spread to me too, especially once she died and I was raised by Rui.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" one little girl asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "They're normal."

"They're red," another girl said, "Hina's eyes were green. Why are you different?"

"I don't know."

"My mommy says you're impure," a girl said, "and that we shouldn't play with you."

I left for the forest and found animals, foxes, squirrels, birds, butterflies, and others all in that area. I noticed the void that had grown in my heart would start to disappear when I was out there alone. It was the only time I'd feel alive.

As I got older I noticed Rui was obviously hiding something. "Rui?" I asked, "Why do the others call me impure?"

"You're different from us, Yukina," she said, "that's all I'm permitted to tell you. You're very beautiful, the most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen when you were born."

I sat down across from her and said, "Rui, were you there when I was born?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"It's strange," I confessed, "I remember a time just after I was born. Something was so hot that it almost hurt that I was near it. It felt so alive, whatever it was. It feels like something is missing from my life and I think that heat is part of it. I don't know what it means. Don't you feel like there's something missing in all of our lives?"

She sat across from me and answered, "No, Yukina, but your mother did. She left the ice world many years ago and met a man."

"A man?" I asked, "But that's forbidden."

"Yes," she said, "I know. I tried to stop her but she insisted she should meet a man before judging them so harshly. When she came back it I could tell she was changed forever. The truth is, she gave birth to twins."

"I have a sister?"

"No," she insisted, "the other baby was a boy. You have a brother. The elder insisted he be destroyed or else he'd grow violent and kill us all. In the past apparently something similar had happened. I was there, I could tell he understood everything we said about him. When he was born he was surrounded in an orange flame so intense no one could touch him. We had to wrap him in a sacred cloth and I was forced to throw him off our cliffs to the ground below. He survived. I'm sure of it, and one day he'll return to kill us all."

I asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Rui explained, "His eyes. He knew what we were saying. I'm sure one day when he comes back he won't be pleased Hina was driven to suicide."

Not long after that I knew I couldn't live there any longer. Once I found out I had a brother the void in me started to subside. It was like I had a purpose in my life, to find my brother and be reunited with him. If he was going to kill all of them it didn't bother me in the slightest. They didn't deserve to live anyway, so I left without saying goodbye to anyone.

When I met demons on the survice world everyone thought I was so beautiful. They'd still avoid me. It's like they could tell I was cold and heartless back then. Then I fell into a portal to the human world. They all felt so alive when I met them, then I was entrapped by that evil man and forced to make tears.

* * *

Yukina looked up at her brother to see Hiei's expression was shocked. "You felt my heat when you were born?" he asked.

"I didn't know it was you until years later," she explained, "but yes, I did. Now that I've left the ice world for so many years I've realized _love_ was what was missing from my life. Those animals were so full of it but I didn't even feel it until I left. It's missing from your life too, isn't it?" He didn't say anything. "Hiei, tell me about your life," she said, "what was it like?"

"It makes me sick just thinking about it," he replied, "you don't want to know what was my life has been like."

Yukina stepped closer to him and said, "Please, Hiei. For so long I've felt so alone. That's why I want a brother, so we don't have to be alone anymore." Hiei looked at her pleading eyes and agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

I was found by bandits after I was thrown off that cliff. They only kept me because our mother's necklace was valuable, at first. I also felt a void, but purged my feelings in spilling the blood of others instead. I'd wear her tear openly, hoping other people's greed would entice them to try and fight me. It worked nearly every time.

As I grew up, even the bandits that took me in thought I was getting too murderous. They abandoned me as well and I found myself alone. Eventually I lost my mother's necklace and the idea of going back to the ice world to kill them all grew on me. I got the jagan eye for that purpose first. I always knew I had a sister, and was curious as to what she was doing, and if she was alright.

When I returned I found the ice maidens all dead inside and didn't bother killing them. Rui told me your name after she took me to our mother's grave. After that I left with the intention of finding you so I could watch over you from a distance. I figured out you went to human world easily enough but I couldn't find you.

There I met Kurama. Even in his human form I knew exactly who he was. I only became allies with him because I knew he'd kill me easily in a fight, especially in my condition back then. After I stole the artifacts of darkness, Yusuke was tasked in defeating me. Even after all of that, I still couldn't find you.

Koenma cohearsed Kurama and me to work with Yusuke and that idiot Kuwabara. I nearly killed them all myself but for the first time in my life someone actually they trusted me with something important.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said, "You're a lot faster than any of us! We'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch."

"Are you crazy?" Kuwabara asked, "We can't trust that guy. Just look, he doesn't care at all about us!"

"Your ugly friend has a good point detective," I replied.

"Who's ugly!" he shouted, "Come here you mouse!"

I explained, "Are you sure you want to trust me? I already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now."

Yusuke said, "Yeah but I don't think quick deaths are your style. I'll let out all of the spirit power I have left to buy us some time while you run to the switch. Just don't trip. I trust you. Now go!"

If I was to turn my back on them at that moment, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. It was the first time in my life where someone else relied on me.

Not long after that mission, Koenma acted strange and made me deliver a tape to Yusuke for some reason. I knew something wasn't right so I watched the tape with him from a distance. It was you. I got to the compound as fast as I could and saw that talasman cards covered your cell. That's why I couldn't find you for so long. I was sure you didn't know who I was and I was fine with keeping it that way.

* * *

"See," Yukina said, "not so different. How did you find your necklace? You said you lost it."

"Mukuro had it," he replied, "don't tell me Kuwabara is your first friend."

She thought for a moment and said, "Well, it's complicated. I knew you were different because you're the first guy to ever look at me without saying I was beautiful or look at me like an object. Urameshi was a close second. Kazuma was already in love with me before we even met. I'm not sure how that's even possible."

Hiei said, "Koenma had pictures of you."

"Oh," she replied awkwardly, "that makes sense then. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Hiei but don't you see now? We don't have to be alone anymore." She took off her necklace and said, "Here, you can have it."

"Keep it," he said, "it's yours after all. I already have mine." He pulled his necklace out from under his jacket. Yukina adjusted it for him on his collar (the picture on the cover) and smiled at him.

She said, "I can tell that there was another reason you got the jagan."

"What are you talking about now?" he asked.

She explained, "Since you were abandoned so many times, you had no identity. I can tell. You got the jagan to try and find yourself."

 _How can she act so innocent and naive when she knows so much?_ Hiei thought to himself. "What's your point?" he asked hastily.

Yukina answered, "That's another reason why I wanted to find you so bad. If you truly did survive I was sure you'd have identity issues being born a male fire demon from ice maidens. I know I would. Did I help?" She looked up at him.

Hiei looked into Yukina's sparkling eyes, knowing she spoke the truth, then looked away and said, "Nonsense, I had no such feelings." He opened the door and walked outside on the porch.

"That's it?" she asked, "You're going to leave?"

"I came here to get you to take off those cards," he replied.

"Wait," Yukina pleaded.

Hiei stopped in his tracks and asked, "What do you want now?"

"A new birthday," she replied, "remember? Winter and November are so terrible, why not have a new birthday for today? May 18th."

"Do whatever you want," he replied as he thought, _Not a bad date, May 18th._ He started walking away again.

Yukina stopped him, walking around, and hugged him tight. "I love you, Hiei," she whispered as she hugged him.

He froze in place and didn't move. _Did she just-_ Hiei thought, unable to move. He couldn't complete the thought let alone take in what was happening in front of his very eyes. His sister's head rested on his right shoulder as her arms were folded around his back. "Yukina," he whispered.

She replied, "I want a brother, Hiei. Can't you see that?"

Hiei started breathing normally again and regained his senses. He slowly looked down and wrapped his arms around the bow of the back of her kimono. "No one's ever hugged me before," he confessed. He came close once, when his fight with Mukuro in the demon world tournament ended, but that was the only time he could think of.

"This is my first hug too," Yukina replied, "not a bad feeling, right?"

"Hn."

She released him and looked into his crimson eyes. "Are you going back to demon world?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, "this isn't goodbye. I'm always watching over you, making sure you're safe."

"I understand," she replied jokingly, "and if I ever need to summon you I can just put a talasman card on!"

Hiei jumped down from the porch and started walking back to the forest, "Nonsense," he said, "whenever I get an invitation I'll stop by." He disappeared.

 _It's okay, Hiei,_ Yukina thought as she looked into the forest, _you don't have to return the 'I love you' yet. It should come with time. We are brother and sister afterall._

The end


End file.
